Whiskey Lullaby
by Steffy27
Summary: Songfic: Whiskey Lullaby By Brad Paisley, featuring Alison Krauss. Kind of Sad...But I kind of like the song. So, anyway, read and review.


**Author's Notes: **I have been tempted to write this songfic in my spare time (Which I don't have much of anymore) But I finally decided that this is kind of a good song (says me!!!) except for the fact tht it's really sad. And if you don't like it...PRETEND YOU DO!! (That'll make me happy) BTW, This song is called Whiskey lullaby. It's by Brad Paisley Featuring Alison Kauss.

_

* * *

__She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

(Neji POV) Neji still couldn't believe it. After 3 months, he still couldn't believe that Tenten. his girlfriend, his only one true love, had lied **and** cheated on him. And with Sasuke no less. He couldn't stand it. He had had no choice but to leave her, to give up on her. But he still loved her, he would always love her no matter what she did to him. And no matter how long or hard he tried to forget, it wouldn't work. He knew that he would never forget her.

(Basically Naruto, Kiba, etc.)We took him to a bar. We thought maybe a little fun would get him back to normal(Or as normal as Neji could be.) Boy were we wrong. All he did was take drink after drink. Until he was too drunk to stand on his own.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He couldn't stop talking about her. Tears poured down his face as he went on and on about why he loved Tenten so much. We finally took him home. We layed him on his bed, hoping he wouldn't move as we went to talk to Hiashi-sama about his 'condition.' Little did we know what was happening in our absence.

(Neji POV) He couldn't forget. Not in a lifetime. He suddenly realized what he had to do. (I'm switching the gun in the song to a kunai) He held it to his own head. This was his only option. He plunged the kunai into his head. Now, he would forget all about her. He was on his knees and he couldn't stop himself from falling face-first onto his bed.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

(Everyone else's POV) "What was that?" Naruto said. "What was what?" He may be a clan leader, but his ears needed some help. "I thought I heard screaming, although it was very faint." (We all know how big the Hyuuga compound is, right? Well, pretend everyone is on on side of the compound, and Neji is on the other. That is why the screaming was faint.) Kiba, using his super-awesome dog-nose sniffed the air, "I smell blood." Hiashi's eyes widened, "NEJI!" We ran into his room. He was lying on his bed, face-down in his soaked blood-red sheets. "He's dead. I can't believe he's dead," Hiashi screamed. "There's something in his hand," Kiba said, reaching for the paper in Neji's cold, dead hand. "Read it," he told Hiashi-sama after reading it himself.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

We buried him under a willow in the Konoha graveyard. Tears poured down everyone's faces. And, off to the side where no one was standing, sat a girl with two buns on her head, although they had almost completely fallen out, with her face buried in her hands. Even when everyone else had left, she was still there, in the same position, with her back heaving up and down, uncontrollably.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

After a couple months, Tenten's friends had started dragging her out of her gloomy apartment on a daily bases. Two years after a certain prodigie's death, they were at Ichiraku. The death was still the talk of the village.

"I heard that Neji didn't really kill himself. Someone told me that foreign ninja actually snuck into his room and killed him and then left!" Ino blurted.

"Of course Neji killed himself! How would you explain the note?" Sakura said. Ino's face fell. Nobody knew what the note had really said, except for Tenten, Hiashi, Kiba, and Naruto (Tsunade too, but I didn't exactly want to put that).

Tenten was consumed with thoughts about this. She couldn't believe that Neji did that. She couldn't believe that he was mad at her that much. She was sorry! Really and truly sorry! She would give even her own life just to have Neji back. She missed him so much, that every s often, she would have a couple drinks, hoping to forget, not that it worked.

"What's that smell?" Ino asked, suddenly.

"It smells like sake...Is Tsunade-sama close by?" Sakura said. Tenten just shrugged. She didn't want them knowing that it was really her.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

One day, all alone at her house, Tenten couldn't stop. It tasted so good...(The Sake) With every drink, she felt better, calmer. She felt that with just one more dronk, she would be able to forget him. She felt that way after every drink. Still, she thought about him, even when night consumed the village of Konoha.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She untied her hitai-ate, letting it fall to the floor, silently. She felt the pressure on her forehead, and welcomed it. She felt the warm blood trickle down her nose, and she didn't stop it. She would finally forget after all this was over. And, as she crawled to her couch and buried her face into it, she prayed that where ever Neji was, he would forgive her.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Ino pounded on her door the next morning, only to be ignored. She ended up breaking in with the help of Sakura, only to be greeted to the sight of a dead Tenten surrounded by her own blood. Tsunade was called to Tenten's house immeadiately. Tenten's dead body was rolled over.

"What's that in her hand?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade unclenched the dead hand to find a crumpled picture of Neji. "I need to talk to Hiashi, now."

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

They had figured out what had happened and why.

"Let's bury her next to Neji." Tsunade was shocked that Hiashi had suggested this.

He continued, "They would want to be together now." Tsunade only nodded.

The funeral was very similar to Neji's. Everyone at the service was informed about the situation so they would understand the position that the two had been in, and, since it had been a very tragic tale, there was not a single dry eye.

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **Told you it was sad. Okay, this is my very first songfic, so go easy on me!!! BTW...This will probably be my only songfic, so...Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
